User blog:Lord Dalek/For my book.
I looked at Sister Agatha. She looked at me, back, she seemed scared. I saw pure fear in her eyes. I found a bit of a morbid humor in that. I was told not to fear the devil, in church. The moment she saw something like the devil, all that seemed to melt away into a puddle. She was scared. I looked behind me, and got scared myself. Guess what was behind me, in my backyard? That tall abomination.It seemed to be doing more then just standing...it was...shaking? Why? Is it angry? Is it shaking in anger? It seemed to be for the tendrils were flailing, and the hands were clenched in fists. Was it mad at me, or at Agatha? Was it mad that it had been seen? I was shook in great fear. Then my mum spoke up. "James, what's wrong? Your shaking like a leaf!" I looked at her, and tried to calm myself. I forced down my fear, tucked it away into that little corner of your mind where you put stuff you want to forget and leave there. After it was forced down there, I looked at my mom and said to her "Nothing...I...I...just thought I had seen something..." I looked at Sister, and I nodded. She nodded back and we had a kind of...well, a mutual understanding of what was going to happen next. We would have to talk. She and I both "quickly" recovered. I knew you never really recovered from seeing that thing. We just had to talk about it. Dinner went by quietly, with my mom asking Sister the rare question, or her asking me what I had seen. I just didn't respond. Yes, it was rude, and yes I did feel slightly bad about it. I remained very quiet the rest of the half hour she was there. I fought the urge to look behind me, and that thing's image was burned on my retinas still. The T-bone was good, and I do have to admit, I liked wine...but the thing is, it's not very easy to eat when you could have a...thing...watching you eat...trying your sanity, and wanting to see how long it could prode and poke at it until you cracked like an egg. After the half-hour was over, I thanks Sister for coming, she told me to contact her if I had anything to ask her about, and so on. I was walking up to my room, when my mother stopped me. "James, what the hell?! Why did you completely ignore me, and Sister Agatha?!" I looked at her, and I said to her "I...can't explain it..." And I walked away. Ten bucks says that the answer I gave would keep her content for only a few seconds. Before those seconds were up and over, I ran up to my room, and closed the door. I went onto my laptop, turned it on, made sure my Skype was off, and I...against all my better judgement...I went back onto that chat site. A few other people, other then Kiba, and rogue, where on. Dawn was not on, thankfully, or I would yell at her and maybe get banned off the site. Nothing was going on, so I decided to speak up. Jamenil Cursor-the-selfish Rogue shadow43 Daemonthedemon Fobarimperius Jamenil<...So...how is everyone?> I figured I should ask that, just trying to be friendly. No one responded, oddly. It was not that hard of a question to answer. When I was about to leave, a small little tab popped up, in a section called "Private messages" ---Private messages--- Cursor-the-selfish (1) I click on it to see what had happened. I know what a Personal Message was, after all, they are everywhere online, they are a private communication between people, that no one else can see. Cursor-the-selfish Jamenil Cursor-the-selfish Then, well, then it dawned on me exactly who Kiba was. She was a proxy, of course, but she was THE proxy. The one who sent the letter. Aphrodite. Jamenil Cursor-the-selfish I left exactly at exactly that point. I needed to get a breath of fresh air. I ran outside, and I was walking down the street, and I decided to walk along the river path, so I could see the river, and that might calm me down. I walked across the gravel path, looks sometimes at a bench, dedicated to someone who had died in the community, or sometime looked at the river, long, and peaceful. I was walking down the path, hoping to calm down and be able to logically assess my situation. Then I saw someone, walking down the opposite way as me. Coming towards me, he or she, had a grey hoody on, and was half-running at me. I looked at her, and guess what she happened to have on? ANOTHER BLOODY MASK! Holy shit, people! Why the masks? I saw no logical reason for them, unless you wanna hide your face, but in that case, won't a balaclava do?! I sighed, and I kicked at the ground, waiting for impact. It never came. She never tackled me, or tried to hit me. She just said this to me. "Hello, James." She sounded distinctly British. I stared at her, and knew the best comeback. "Allo, allo, guvna! 'Ow are ya?" Ten nanoseconds later, I was on the ground, with a bloody nose. Totally worth it. It was just totally worth it to see her expression. She went from cheery to angry so quickly, it was just great. And since anyone with a mask was on my hit list at this point in time, I just felt good pissing them off. I got up, chuckling at her. I knew it was a she, because I knew what a woman sounded like, in any accent of any form. Even if a mask is distorting their words. Yeah. It was very obvious to tell that this person was a woman. No, a teenager. She spoke to me, and she sounded annoyed, like she saw an ant in her house and had to get poison from the store or something. "James, you're REALLY immature, you know that right?" She sighed, and kicked the dirt near me, sending some into my eyes. I yelped at the sudden pain,. blinked and rubbed my eyes, and got up. I looked at her in the eyes, well, the eye slits in her mask. And of course... The mask had a permanent grin, and the eyes looks like they were slashed out by an animal of some form. My shoulders sagged, not out of sadness, but to annoy her further. She growled and I laughed in my head at her. I has her where I wanted her, at last, I had the upper hand! She knew it too. I could tell by what she said next that she was annoyed, and my job complete. "God, James, why my lord has taken an interest in you..." She put her hand on her face, and sighed. She was annoyed at me, and seemed ready to strike me down. I saw her hand in her pocket, grasping an item of some form. "What do you have in your pocket?" I asked, looking at her. She grinned. She pulled out a long, and what looked to be sharp, knife. She chuckled, sadistically. "No, not for you, another Runner's time has come up. Submit, or die are the two options he has. I really, really, hope he chooses to resist. That makes it so much more fun." Whoa...I was talking, face to face, with a proxy. Who knew my name. And knew I would be EXACTLY there at that EXACT moment. I has so many questions, bursting in my mind, waiting to be answered and be done with them! I was not stupid enough to act like I would get my wish, however. I knew that I would not. I just looked at her, and I said one thing. "Take the bloody mask off, okay?" "No. Why should I have to listen to you? Your nothing to me. If it was not against orders, you would be dead by now." So...I was not to be killed. Brutally tortured, mentally, and psychically, maybe. But not killed. Haha. Did that give me comfort, or worry? I honestly did not know WHAT to think at this point. I was confused, yes. Like... WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD SHE COME AND TALK TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?! That made no logical sense, at all. Maybe that was the point? To confuse me and make me worried. Most likely, yes, that would be the point. I was sure of it. However, you tend not to question the motives of someone holding a knife. I walked away, and I heard her laugh at me. "James, your SUCH a coward, your sweating in fear, and I know your trying to ignore me." I blocked her out of my mind, but what she said was pounding in my ears. The blood was rushing to my brain, and my headache that had persisted since dinner time just got worse.I heard her shout something at me, but I did not pick up on it...only a single word was processed by my brain. Coming.